merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LokiIsAwesome/The Merlin Awards- nomination tally now available! and more...
Welcome! Firstly I'd like to comment on the 'major success '''of the Merlin Wiki Awards. It has broken records on this Wiki, the most comments ever on a post, it's amazing how the community has come together to show its appreciation! Thank you so much to everybody who voted, and if you haven't nominated ''sign in now and leave your nominations. I should also like to say, please do not ''feel bad if you didn't receive a nomination. Every contributor to this Wiki counts and we don't want anyone here (other than vandals) more or less than any others- if you would like to be recognised the no.1 important thing is to never set out with the goal of ''being recognised- what is there to prove then? That you can get a high edit count? The key is to edit with love and the attitude that you want this Wiki to be the best it can for everybody! You will definitely be seen that way. The new tally table An awesome new table is available on the Wiki Awards page itself. This is for the convenience of everybody, and is exactly what the Awards needed at the right time. So if you think you've gotten a nomination, just look for yourself. A quick way is to press the keys "CTRL" (command on Mac) and F at once, then type in your username and see if it comes up in the table. If you LOVE this Wiki you know you definitely will appear in there, we assure you, every user I know on this Wiki has been recognised in one way or the other. Every thing counts, consider a nomination alone an honour. It makes me very happy how the communtity have put in there time to recognise each other and I hope you will support this. As I said do not feel bad, it should drive you more if anything if you REALLY care about getting an award. Remember it's about the love, not glory. Enjoy the improvements! In other news... Fan fiction The proposed Fan Fiction section I've talked about in the past for this Wiki is still in planning, but I've come to the conclusion I will be integrating it into the Wiki's new forum which will be opening on here as soon as it comes available to us. You can check out a preview of what it'll be like here . We're very, very excited about this forum, and also supporting fan fiction for this Wiki. Some notes we will add about the fan fiction: #We will put the fan fiction itself on here as well as the original link. It won't particularly be a "portal" (link to) to other fan fiction websites, but we will still do that. #The fiction put on here will be upon request or submission. More on that coming soon. #The content will not exceed 18+ ratings, to keep the appeal of this Wiki to all ages. Returning admins Dryuuu and Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd are returning at the end of this month after a 6-month absence. So you will certainly see them around very soon! I hope you like the updates and I'll see you around myself! Category:Blog posts